


The untold secret

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Other, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short poem I wrote lately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The untold secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short poem I wrote lately.

Locked up lovers, forced in a room

Hidden from the world, lost from our views 

Hungry lies are fed, the thruth but a mist

Chained plainly to a wall, but still somehow missed

Caught and held, pulled by the hair

Greed the cause, unacceptance of the love clearly there

Their skin rips and tears, as the blood runs free

Fighting the chains, begging to be let be

Tear stained faces, ragged breathes

Warn out bodies, but their fight still fresh

Soulmates don't stop, soulmates don't rest

They fight for their right to be treated like the rest

The locked up lovers, stay forcefully in a small room

It's named a closet, something they'll break out of soon


End file.
